digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
DigiPedia Diskussion:Partner
Crush Gear Wiki Hallo könnte mein Crush Gear Wiki zu euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:57, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Könnte es, ich brauch nur ein entsprechendes Bild. Du könntest dir aber für die Zukunft mal eine Diskussionsseite aussuchen, auf der du sowas anfragst. Die hier ist dafür perfekt. --LARSMON 14:26, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hierthumb ::und kanst du denn auch den Banner von Digipedia auf mein Crush Gear Wikia setzen :::Was ich soll den Banner auf dein Wiki setzen? Warum machst du das denn nich einfach? --LARSMON 11:33, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich möchte dich ja nicht drängen, allerdings ist es nunmal meine Aufgabe mich um soetwas zu kümmern, aber wie ich sehe ist der DigiPedia-Banner noch nicht auf deinem Wiki angekommen, hole das bitte nach. --LARSMON 16:42, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) KH-Pedia Hi, ich bin der Admin von KHPedia und möchte hiermit eine Partnerschaft beantragen. Legatze 09:05, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Feine Ausdrucksweise, gefällt mir :). Ja klar, ich brauche nur das entsprechende Bild oder den Banner. --LARSMON 10:47, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Hier der Banner: Datei:Banner_khpedia.jpg Legatze 12:08, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::OK, du nimmst bitte dieses Bild hier. --LARSMON 16:33, 26. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habe gesehen, dass du die DigiPedia noch nicht bei deinen Partnerseiten eingetragen hast. Bitte hole das demnächst nach. --LARSMON 08:02, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich muss nocheinmal darum bitten die DigiPedia bei den Partnerseiten der KHPedia hinzuzufügen. --LARSMON 15:55, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Legatze, ich bitte jetzt ein letztes Mal darum die DigiPedia bei den Partnerseiten der KHPedia aufzunehmen. Wenn dies bis morgen nicht passiert ist, muss ich die KHPedia hier aus den Partnerseiten nehmen. --LARSMON 12:07, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Der vergisst alles Larsmon ich habe das jetzt Hier für ihn gemacht--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 12:48, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::::Danke, aber du hast das Bild auf einer Weiterleitung reingestellt. Die eigentlich Seite ist nicht "Partnerseiten", sondern "Hilfe:Partnerseiten". --LARSMON 13:00, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::::Habe ich gemacht--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:16, 10. Mai 2009 (UTC) Mario Kart Könnte das Mario Kart Wiki zu euren Partnerseiten gehöhren :Ich kann leider keine Partnerschaft mehr annehmen, solange die laufenden noch nicht abgeschlossen sind, denn beim Crush Gear Wiki wird die DigiPedia immernochnicht erwähnt. --LARSMON 08:02, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Schuldigung das habe ich im crush Gear wiki vergessen habe ich geradeebend gemacht, ich werde das jetzt nicht mehr vergessen--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 08:32, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hatte dich aber weiter oben schon darauf hingewiesen. Aber gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist bräuchte ich nur noch das Bild vom Mariokart-Wiki. Du kannst den üblichen DigiPedia-Banner nehmen. --LARSMON 09:53, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich bauche nicht denn Banner ich habe die Partnerseiten in MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar in der Leiste drine aber wenn das du nicht möchtes mache ich auch das Bild rein thumb :::::Nein, das ist in Ordnung, aber die Links in der Liste sind alle falsch, die führen zwar auf die entsprechenden Wikis, aber zu "Ungültiger Artikel" und nicht auf die Hauptseite. Du musst ganz einfach den Strich(|), den du zum abtrennen von Adresse und Name genommen hast durch ein Leerzeichen ersetzen. --LARSMON 11:06, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC) FantasieDigmon Fantasie Digmon Wiki zur euren Partnerseiten gehöhren--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:41, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das nächste Mal versuchst du´s in einem volständigen Satz und ja kann es. :) Welches Bild. --LARSMON 15:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Larsmon Wie findest du das fantasieDigimon Wiki eigentlich--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 16:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) thumb :::Ne nette Idee, aber wär nichts für mich. :) :::PS:Die Partnerseite kann ich erst morgen eintragen. --LARSMON 17:11, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::du woltes doch die Partnerseite einfügen Larsmon--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 16:08, 9. Mai 2009 (UTC) Paper mario Wiki Könnte das Paper Mario Wiki zu denn Partnerseite von Digipedia gehöhren :Ja. Wie immer das Bild halt. :) --LARSMON 11:41, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hierthumb :::Alles klar, du weißt ja bestimmt, was zu tun ist. --LARSMON 13:01, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) = Digimon Masters Wiki Partnerschaft = Hallo Larsmon, wir möchten gerne dein Partner werden, schließlich müssen Digimon Fans zusammen halten ;) Hier ist unser Banner: Datei:Wikilogo.png Link: http://de.digimonmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Masters_Wiki Salsamon 22:29, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Nun, habt ihr bereits eine Art Partner-Seite eingerichtet, denn eine solche Partnerschaft beruht ja auf Gegenseitigkeit.^^ Wenn ja, dann werde ich dich sofort zu unseren Partnern hinzufügen. --LARSMON 11:45, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::So, die Partnerseite wurde erstelt :) ::Du findest sie auf der HauptSeite unten. Jetzt braucht es nur noch dein Wikibanner :) ::-- Salsamon 14:05, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Hallo, Ich bin es nochmal. ::Ich habe jetzt erst mal nur den Link rein gemacht. ::Ich habe mir überlegt ob du vielleicht selber noch etwas dazu machen möchtest? ::Zb. eine Beschreibung oder ein Paar Bilder und vielleicht noch deine Signatur. ::Wäre das so Ok? oder soll ich das machen? ::--Salsamon 14:12, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::Nun, die Gestaltung des Ganzen überlass´ ich einfach mal dir. :) Als unser Banner ist übrigens dieses hier üblich. --LARSMON 12:20, 4. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Digimon Universe Wiki (PL) Hallo. Sind Sie interessiert an Affiliierende mit Digimon Universe Wiki? Entschuldigen Sie meine schlechte Deutsch, das ist vom Übersetzer - ich bevorzuge Englisch als meine zweite Sprache. Vielen Dank im voraus, Final Cannon 15:45, 23. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :No problem; good idea. All I need, is a banner of your wiki. And you can use this one. --LARSMON (Diskussion) 12:49, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Here, you can use this - Bild:DigimonUniverse.png. Thanks. Final Cannon 12:57, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC)